


[Podfic] Get Some [Ink]

by AshesandGhost



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, M/M, Piercings, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Tattoos, Trope Bingo Round 3, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most high school kids who got lewd, cryptic notes from their bosses would probably have said bosses sued for sexual harassment. Most high school kids don't have bosses like Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Get Some [Ink]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get Some [Ink]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215362) by [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/pseuds/BewareTheIdes15). 



> Thank you to BewareTheIdes15 for writing this awesome fic!

Podfic of Get Some [Ink], by BewareTheIdes15. (for my "trust and vows" trope bingo square)

  


[MP3](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/getsomeink.mp3)

[Podbook](http://ashesandghost.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Get%20Some%20%5bInk%5d.m4b)


End file.
